In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, current power transmitted by a User Equipment (UE) is not allowed to exceed maximum of power transmitted by the UE. The UE usually notifies an Evolved Node B (eNB) of a difference between the maximum of power transmitted by the UE and current transmitted power of an Uplink Shared Channel (UL-SCH) and a Physical Uplink Control Channel (PUCC) by a PHR reporting process. And the eNB performs uplink scheduling and link adaptation according to the difference, and further determines whether to perform power control (for example, to reduce the transmitted power or to increase the transmitted power, and a power magnitude required to be regulated) to meet a requirement that the current power transmitted by the UE is not allowed to exceed the maximum of power transmitted by the UE while an optimal receiving effect is achieved. The PHR reporting process is implemented by transmitting a Media Access Control (MAC) Control Element (CE) of a PHR to a network side by the UE. In a current technology, there exist the following conditions triggering the UE to report the PHR: change in a path loss exceeds a specified threshold, a timer for periodic reporting times out, a configuration of the PHR changes, a Secondary Cell (Scell) is activated, and power back-off caused by power control exceeds a specified threshold. A triggering and transmitting process for a PHR in the current technology, as shown in FIG. 1, includes the following steps.
In Step 101, UE is triggered to report the PHR.
There exist the following conditions triggering the UE to report the PHR: change in a path loss exceeds a specified threshold, a timer for periodic reporting times out, a configuration of the PHR changes, an SCell is activated, and power back-off caused by power control exceeds a specified threshold.
In Step 102, the UE receives authorization for an uplink transmitted by an eNB.
In Step 103, the UE reports the PHR to the eNB.
In Step 104, the eNB determines to perform power regulation on the UE according to the PHR.
In Step 105, the eNB transmits a notification message of power regulation to the UE.
In an LTE system, a process for establishing a call with the UE includes: a process of establishing a control-plane link and user-plane link between the UE and an eNB and a process of establishing a control-plane link and user-plane link between the eNB and a core network. After the process for establishing a call with the UE, control-plane data between the eNB and the core network is born by a connection established between the eNB and a Mobility Management Entity (MME) in the core network, and user-plane data between the eNB and the core network is born by an Evolved Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN) Radio Access Bearer (ERAB) established between the eNB and a Serving GateWay (SGW) in the core network; and user-plane data between the eNB and the UE is born by Data Radio Bearers (DRBs), each DRB being configured with an identifier, and control-plane data is born by Signalling Radio Bearer (SRB), each SRB being configured with an identifier.
Due to lack of spectrum resources and sharp increase of high-traffic services of mobile users, a requirement on adoption of a high frequency point, such as 3.5 GHz, for hotspot coverage becomes increasingly obvious, and adopting a low-power node to increase user throughput and enhance mobility performance becomes a new application scenario. However, at a high frequency point, a signal is attenuated more seriously, and a cell has a smaller coverage area, and does not belong to the same station with an existing cell, so that many corporations and operating companies tend to seek for new enhancement solutions, of which one is dual connectivity. Under dual connectivity, UE may keep connections with more than two network nodes at the same time, but a control-plane connection is a connection established with only one cell therein, such as a macro cell. Multiple network nodes of UE are multiple eNBs, and delays between the eNBs are nonnegligible. For example, a network node is a macro eNB, called a Macro eNB (MeNB), and another network node is a small eNB, called a Small eNB (SeNB). In order to conveniently manage and reduce scheduling delays, there exists a Primary Cell (Pcell) and an Scell on the MeNB, and there exists a Primary Secondary Cell (PScell) on the SeNB.
In dual connectivity, in order to better perform load balancing between eNBs and maximally optimize cell resources, split DRBs are introduced. In dual connectivity, there exists a split DRB and a non-split DRB. The non-split DRB may exist in an MeNB or an SeNB only, and there may be three types of DRBs, wherein a DRB only existing on an MeNB is called an MeNB bearer for short, a DRB only existing on an SeNB is called an SeNB bearer for short, and DRBs existing on both the MeNB and the SeNB are called split DRBs for short. Under a background that DRBs exist on both an MeNB and an SeNB, there is yet no technology disclosed for how to trigger reporting of a PHR.